1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accommodation structure for a saddle type vehicle that includes an accommodation box provided below a seat for an occupant and open upwardly.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle is known that includes an accommodation box provided below a seat for an occupant and open upwardly. A vehicle of this type is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-156344. More particularly, an attachment plate for attaching a battery is provided in a projecting manner on an upper face of a rear fender behind the accommodation box with a battery being disposed behind a rear wall of the accommodation box. Further, an opening for maintenance such as an exchange or the like of the battery is provided in the rear wall of the accommodation box.
However, according to the conventional configuration, an attachment plate for attaching a battery is provided separately behind the accommodation box. In addition, a battery that is an accommodation article is held using a holding tool. Therefore, although the accommodation space can be expanded, the number of parts increases and also the structure is complicated.